


Соседи

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mid-Canon, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Zootopia 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313963) by [IronicSnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicSnap/pseuds/IronicSnap). 



Когда дверь открылась, Джуди навострила уши и выбежала из кухни в коридор, лучезарно улыбаясь.

– Привет, Ник! Как прошел день?

Ник позволил двери медленно закрыться за его спиной. Мешки под его глазами были еще темнее, чем обычно, и он сутулился так, как будто весь мир лежал на его плечах.

– Просто адски, – наконец выдавил он.

Джуди вопросительно изогнула бровь и расплылась в усмешке.

– И этот ад был хуже или лучше, чем обычно?

– Хуже. Много хуже. – Шумно шаркая, Ник побрел в гостиную, по пути скинув сумку у стены.

Джуди пошла следом.

– Точно! В понедельник у тебя больше всего физтренировок, не так ли?

– Я все еще считаю, что это нельзя называть “тренировками”, когда тебя в конце концов ломают, – вяло протестовал Ник. – Я буду бесполезен как коп, если превращусь в груду... сломанных костей и порванных мышц.

Ник рухнул на один из диванов лицом вниз. Диван мягко спружинил.

– Оу, – донеслось оттуда.

Джуди обошла вокруг него, продолжая улыбаться.

– Ну, ты будешь бесполезным копом, если не сможешь ловить плохих парней. Не парься. Как долго я мучалась на физтренировках, страшно вспомнить. У тебя все получится.

Ник накрыл морду подушкой. 

– Мммммммммфф, – сказал он.

– Вот это настрой! Ну и вспомни, ты же просто великолепен на теоретических занятиях. Ты отлично справляешься, Ник.

Джуди открыла дверь на кухню.

– Я сейчас только посуду домою, ладно?

Джуди запрыгнула на высокий табурет, который специально стоял там, чтобы она могла дотянуться до раковины.

– Тебе и вправду надо больше внимания уделять кухне, – громко сказала она, вернувшись к отскребанию грязи с тарелок. – Дом ведь просто чудесный!

– Ммммммффф! - возразил Ник из-под подушки.

Джуди кивнула.

– Да, я понимаю. Ты не можешь уделять этому достаточно времени, когда каждый день приходишь домой такой уставший. Видишь, как здорово, что у тебя есть такой понимающий сосед, который тебя поддерживает!

– Ммммммфф…

– Точно! А ведь ты можешь возвращаться в свой собственный дом каждый вечер. Когда я училась в академии, я снимала комнату.

Джуди размахивала губкой, разбрызгивая во все стороны мыльную воду.

– Все было неплохо, но я по-настоящему скучала по собственной комнате у себя дома, понимаешь?

– Мммммфф...

– Ага!

Потом на какое-то время стало тихо, Джуди домывала тарелки, а Ник неподвижно лежал на диване.

– Я ужасно довольна, что смогла въехать сюда, – произнесла Джуди через какое-то время. Она взяла миску из стопки помытой посуды и начала вытирать. – Комната, которую я снимала, была просто кошмарной! А тебе стало труднее платить аренду... – Она хихикнула. – Трудновато, верно? Отказаться от не облагаемого налогом незаконного дохода...

– Мф, – грустно согласился Ник.

– Но в конце концов, все здорово сложилось, – тихо сказала Джуди. – Ты сохранил свой дом, я уехала из этого кошмара и... мы оба приобрели по отличному соседу!

Ник тяжело перевернулся на диване и лег на спину. Он потер лапой глаза и прокашлялся. Потом взял другую подушку и накрыл ею морду.

– Мммммфф, – сказал он.

– Точно! 

Джуди притащила табурет в гостиную, а затем утопала обратно на кухню.

– Да, Шеф Бого спрашивал о тебе сегодня.

Она максимально понизила голос, чтобы он стал похож на мощный баритон шефа.

– Ну и как Вайлду академия? Я сказала ему: каждый день, когда он возвращается домой, он говорит, что был в аду. И он ответил: хорошо! Так и должно быть.

– Ммммфф.

– Да-да. Я же сказала, все у тебя получится.

Ник услышал, как Джуди снова вошла в комнату и поставила что-то на табурет.

– Кстати о шефе, мне нужно бежать. У меня сегодня ночное дежурство, так что тебе придется в кои-то веки приготовить себе ужин.

Она легонько похлопала его по лапе.

– Не парься об этом всем, ладно?

Ник убрал подушку от лица, но глаз не открыл.

– Поверь мне, Морковка, не буду.

– Я так и думала.

Джуди прошла в коридор и, подпрыгнув, легко достала свою куртку, которая висела на вешалке с лисий рост. Она мягко приземлилась и подхватила сумку.

– Увидимся позже, Глупый Лис!

Ник не открывал глаза, пока не услышал, как закрылась дверь. Потом сонно посмотрел на стул. Она оставила ему миску голубики.

Ник улыбнулся, беря горсть.

– ...Хитрая зайка.


End file.
